Peddie One-Shots!
by PeddieAuslly012
Summary: I hate sums. This is a collection of one-shot for my favorite House of Anubis couple, Peddie. Recommend some ideas or other couple one-shots if you want. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, but Peddie is my favorite HOA couple.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

****I was sitting in my room reading a magazine, still bummed that my voice is hexed. Eddie has been apologizing to me about what happened and I want to say something but I literally can't. Sibuna went down to the cellar to work on the task while I kept watch. I hope they can solve it. Then, I heard a knocking at my door. The door opens and Eddie appears. Just my luck. I got got up and met him halfway.

"This is my last attempt Patricia okay. I apologized for not telling you about the secret, I told you I like you, and I do genuinely believe that deep down you like me too," he said. Man I really wish I could say something.

"You know what fuck it," he said. He grabbed my forearms, pushed me against the wall, and crashed his lips to mine. Secretly, this my first kiss but I never imagined it would be like this. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. When I denied him entrance he got frustrated and let go of my forearms. He then grabbed my butt, I gasped and he took advantage and put his tongue down my throat. When the happen I reluctantly pushed him away.

"What the hell was that," I said yelling at him. He was about to respond when I cut him off.

"My voice it's back, I said happily." Eddie looked at me like I was crazy. " I lost my voice and now I finally got it back."

"Oh so that's why you haven't been talking to me."

"Yeah. now back to my previous question. What the hell was that," I repeated.

"I'm sorry I got frustrated and I really wanted to kiss you and I- Oh forget it," he said sadly. He was about to walk away when I grabbed his head and crashed my lips against his. He was in shock at first but he then kissed back. We heard the door open and close again (Joy).

When I finally pulled away I said, " It's not that I am upset. It's just that that was was my first kiss and I never thought it would be like that."

"Wait that was your first kiss," he said surprised. " How. Your so hot and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Guys are scared of me.," I said. "I am too feisty."

"Really. Actually, that's one of the things I like about you. That you are not afraid to speak your mind and you are able detect bullshit from a mile away."

I smiled at that comment.

"And you know what. It's time for your third kiss," he said. He then hesitated. "If that's okay with you," he added nervously. I only giggled and leaned in.

We kissed. It was slow at first but then turned passionate. I pushed him against the wall by my counter. He licked my bottom lip but this time I immediately let him in. I slung my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. We were pressed against each other when he lifted me up. Damn he is strong. He put me down on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He grabbed my waist again. he squeezed my waist and I let out a moan. I started to knot my finger in his hair. He let out a low growl, which was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Vera called us down for dinner. At first we just ignored her and continued snogging.

Then Joy came in and said," Hey lovebirds. It's time for dinner and if you don't come down right now Victor going to come up. You know that means you'll probably get suspended for all of this going on."

We then let go of each other and I got off of the counter. Joy said, "I'll leave you alone for you two can talk, but you better be down in five minutes. Also, you guys look like a mess."

She was right. My shirt was crooked, hair was messy, and lip gloss smeared. Eddie on the other hand, his hair was messier then usual.

"We better get fixed up and before we go down or else the rest of the house will start asking questions," he said.

We go down and take the last two seats next to each other.

"What took you guys so long," Alfie asked.

"Uh. We were studying," Eddie said.

"Yeah each other's mouths," Joy said

"Joy," I yelled at her.

"Wait. Peddie is happened," Amber asked.

The whole house was confused.

"It is a mash up of Patricia's and Eddie's names. Like Fabina," Amber said stating the obvious.

"Well. To answer your question. Yes 'Peddie' is happening," I said.

"Someone finally got the bad ass Patricia Williamson," Jerome said

"He is good," Alfie added.

"You'll have to explain everything to me tonight," Fabian told Eddie

"Now Jara would happened," Amber said

"What is that," Nina asked.

"Duh, Mara and Jerome together," Amber said.

Mara blushed a deep scarlet and looked down. Jerome blushed a bright pink and rubbed the back of his next nervously.

For the rest of dinner, the house had a conversation about couple and who should or should not be together.

* * *

**Please review. You can recommend some idea for one-shots is you want.**

**Can't wait for Season 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Damn I hate doing this. I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

****I have another day of detention because of what Patricia did(Dumped a garbage bin on my head). Today we have to polish silverware. I really like her, but she won't admit it. I don't even know if she knows I like her. Wait, she is acting weird.

"Patricia, are you okay okay. Can u see," I asked since I saw the way she was acting.

"What? Of course I cam," She tried to reassure me.

"Okay," I said giving up. Then, she started polishing an apple.

"And now you're polishing fruit. You really can't see can you," I said

"Maybe I'm not exactly 20/20. It's just an eye infection. I've had it before," she said

"Can she see anything? Can you see me?," I said. She just blinked and opened her eyes again.

"I can see like a massive blurry blob," she said

"Yacker, I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She laughed lightly. 'Damn she's hot. Wait I got an idea, but I just hope I don't get slapped,' I thought.

"Can you see me now," I asked

"Maybe you're a little a less blurry," she said with a slight smile. I moved closer.

"How about now," I asked

"Better, but," she said trailing off. Now she just flirting with me. I moved co close that we were literally 5 centimeters apart.

"How about now," I said in a low husky voice.

"Eddie, I got to tell you something," she said. I said get leaning closer filling the gap.

**Patricia's POV**

****"Eddie, I got to tell you something," I said because I was able to feel his hot breath on my face. Damn it smells so nice. I really like him, but how do I tell him. I have never like anyone this much before. Actually not at all.

Just at that moment I got my eyesight back.

"Hey I got my eyesight back," I said.

I blinked two more times and I saw Eddie so close that he was about to kiss me.

"What are you doing," I asked

His eyes widened and he just backed up back to his seat.

"Sorry," he said nervously.

"What were you going to do," I asked again now curious.

"Nothing. I just umm," he said while rubbing to back of neck. Only Fabian does that when he is nervous.

"What," I asked trying to get to him

"Nothing," he said again getting really nervous.

"Hey Eddie you got something on your face," I said realizing that he really does have boy sandwich sauce on face.

"Where," he asked.

"Did you have a boy sandwich," I asked chuckling

"It's a hoagie and yes," he said defensively.

"Then you have sauce on your face," I said

"Where is it," he asked again. I chuckled again.

"I'll get it," I told him getting an idea. I got up and sat in his lap, putting each of my eyes on one side of him, so I got face him.

"What are you doing," he asked again really nervously. I didn't respond. I just had a small smile on my face. I brought my face 2 inches away from his face. His eyes widened.

"Patricia what you doing," he asked again

"Relax," I told him in a low voice.

He then closed his eyes. I took my thumb and wiped the boy sandwich sauce off his face first. Then I ran my fingers through his hair. I brought his face so close that our noses were touching. I lightly brushed my lips against his and pulled away making him follow me. He was about to open his eyes when I crashed our lips together. He licked at my bottom lip begging for entrance. When I denied he frustrated he bit my bottom lip, making me open my mouth. We were both fighting for dominance. I was tangling my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He started rubbing his hands up and down my thighs when we heard Victor from his office and broke the kiss

"You children are done for today. You can go to back to your classes," he yelled from his office.

I got off of Eddie and went to the couch to get my bag. I then heard Eddie right next to me.

"You are indescribable," he said

"What are talking about," I asked

"You are a bad ass. You go blind one second and have 20/20 vision the next. Most importantly, you just kissed me," he said

"And," I asked, turning to face him.

"I love all those things about you. Those are the things that made me fall for you," he said grabbing my waist with one hand and pulling so close that our chests were touching. I grabbed his head and brought his lips to mine again. I immediately granted him entrance. We were snogging when Victor appeared.

"What are you children doing? Go to class now," Victor yelled. We broke the kiss again. We grabbed our bags and walked out of the house. Once were were out of view we just burst laughing.

"Looks like detention isn't that bad," he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Does that mean we're going out now," he asked me. Is he really that stupid. I grabbed his head and crashed is his lips to mine. I kept to kiss short

"Does that answer you're question," I told him. He just smiled and we walked onto class.

We walked into class and sat next to each other since those were the only seats left because we were late. We got bored and started passing notes.

_E: Wanna see a movie tonight?_

_P: Sure_

_E BTW, I would have won_

_P: Won what?_

_E: Dominance_

_P: In what_

_E: Snogging_

_P: Well we'll just have to find out tonight_

* * *

**Please review. Send ideas if you want.**


	3. A Way To Get Detention

**Congrats to Ross Lynch for winning a KCA for favorite actor. I voted for him like 90 times literally *has a serious face***

**I don't own HOA or Peddie but I wish I did and didn't have to do this disclaimer**

**Set in Season 3**

Patricia's POV

Sibuna has a plan to get detention so we can snoop through Denby's stuff. But surprisingly only me and Eddie haven't gotten detention yet. Hard to believe right. The two biggest rebels in Anubis house can't get detention. (AN: Scene is at the lockers by Mr. Sweet's office)

"What are we going to do? School ends in 20 minutes and we haven't got detention yet," I exclaimed. Eddie was just starting at me, my lips to be exact, like he was in a trance

"Eddie," I yelled waving my hands in front of his face.

"Huh. What did you say," he said.

"Are you okay," I asked

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that," he said stuttering a bit

"Just forget it. Anyway how are we going to get detention," I asked

"Oh. School ends in 15 minutes," he stated looking at his watch

"No duh Captain Obvious," I said getting annoyed that I said that 5 minutes ago.

"Where is Denby now," he asked

"I saw her go into you're father's office a few minutes ago," nodding towards the office across from us.

"I have an idea but don't slap me when it's done," Eddie said getting an idea with a smirk on his face

"I don't know, but we really need detention in 13 minutes," I said a bit hesitant

"What's your plan," I asked

He didn't answer. He just pushed me into the lockers and kissed me forcefully. At first I was in shock but I really missed kissing him so I responded. He held onto my waist and I tangled my fingers in hair pulling a bit. Hr groaned and pulling me closer to him, making my heart race. He licked at bottom lip asking for entrance. I playfully didn't open my lips. His hands went lower and he squeezed my ass making me gasp. He took opportunity and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I involuntarily moaned. He broke away from the kiss and starting kissing my neck. He found my sweet spot and I moaned loudly. He sucked and bit down gently making Mr throw my head back against the locker giving him better access.

"What do you children think you are doing," Debby yelled coming out of the office.

Eddie stopped giving me a hickey and looked at Denby too.

"Would you like it if I told your father what you were doing Edison," Denby threatened

"Well. Considering how confused and upset he was when Patricia and I broke up, he wouldn't be that angry. Wouldn't you agree Yacker," he asked glancing at me

"Yeah. Either way, it was worth the risk," I said

"Edison Miller, Patricia Williamson you two have detention. Join your friends in my room," Denby said yelling at us

We went into the room seeing KT, Fabian, and Alfie were already there

"Why do you guys' uniform look so crooked," Alfie asked

"Why does your hair look like that Eddie," Fabian asked

"Why do you have a hickey on your neck Patricia," KT wondered

"Long Story," we both said and sat at two different tables. Things are going to be really awkward, well more than they were before.

To be Continued..

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I try to do it as often as possible. Things have been really hectic. But just last week I found out I got accepted into Brooklyn Technical High School *Jumps up and down*. Follow me on twitter: Love _To _Live ( MysteryFan012)**


	4. A Way To Get Detention Part 2

**Part Two of Two-shot**

**I don't own HOA**

* * *

Eddie's POV

All through detention, after we found the info about the adults, I couldn't help but stare and think about Patricia. I just want to get back together with her and kiss her and have her close to me. The hickey on her neck right now is just adding more to my unholy thoughts.

"You all can now go back to your houses," Denby said and left. Everyone followed but I pulled Patricia back into the room and closed it. I can't take this anymore.

"What the hell Krueger," she snapped at me

"I'm tired of not doing anything," I said

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. I know she is lying

"You and I both know that our breakup wasn't mutual," I replied

"Eddie I-" she started but I cut her off

"No let me talk. I don't understand. We had am amazing time in America, we ended on a good note at the end of last term but you dump me out of nowhere without saying why."

Patricia's POV

I knew this talk was going to come but I was scared of it.

"I was afraid," I mumbled.

"What," he yelled

Now I was yelling.

"Don't act dumb. You know you were my first boyfriend and first kiss. I didn't want one of us to get hurt. I'm not a good person. I get in trouble most of the time, I was shipped of her since I was 10, my sister is way better than me, shall I continue."

"That is a load of bull shit. Like I said before last term ended. I feel for you. With all your flaws. I love that you talk too much, that you always get in trouble, that you are nothing like your sister, and that sometimes you get do worried over the stupidest things when there is no need to. I love you for you," he yelled. I was shocked when he said that. I can't believe he loves me.

"You love me,"I questioned. I swear his eyes got darker and I backed up to the table behind me as he steps so close to me that I can feel his breath.

"Of course. I loved everything about you. Your hair." He plays with my hair."Your lips."He lightly brushes my lips making my breath hitch. "Your style." Rubbing his hand down my arm."Your body." He rested his hands on my waist. "Your sexiness." He leaned in so that our noses were touching."Everything"

He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. I immediately kissed back wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled against him so there was no space between us. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him entrance and started pulling his hair gently causing him to let out a low growl that made me want him more. His hands went down and squeezed my butt causing me to moan. He lifted me up and sat me down on the table. I wrapped my legs around him and brought his lips to mine again. He broke the kiss off and started kissing my jaw and neck. He licked, sucked, and bit causing me the moan. I unbuttoned and took off his shirt. I stared at his sexy abs for a second than kissed him again. He took off my blazer and grabbed my waist again. I swear his fingers are going to leave marks and I like that. I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. I slowly trailed my fingers up his abs tangled them in his hair again. He started to unbutton my shirt. He reached the third button and then the door opened.

"Edison Sweet and Patricia Williamson," Miss Denby

"How many am I going to catch you with your hands all over each other? You now have detention for a week and if I keep catching you I will ask for you to be put in different houses." She left the room and we fixed or uniform and walked to Anubis in silence.

"So I'll see you later Yacker," he said about to go to his room

"Eddie wait." I walked up to him and kissed him for 10 seconds. "I love you too," I said and winked at him

"Wait. What does this leave us as," Eddie asked confused a bit. Man I'm in love with a Idiot.

"What do you think," I said flirting wrapping my arms around him

"I think I really like kissing you," he said cheeky and with that smirk that makes me want to melt.

"Than meet me in my room at 8 to finish what we started," I said then started going up the stairs

"You might want to cover that hickey," he mentioned

I turned around and said "I like it and by the way I didn't know you had abs."

"We're both full of surprises. The same way I didn't know you wore a black lace bra," he said with a wink

"Shut up and maybe you'll get to see more tonight," I said and went upstairs before he could say anything else.

The end..

* * *

Follow me on twitter at Love_To_Live ( MysteryFan012). Give me prompts and I'll try to use it and give you a shout-out. No pregnant Patricia one-shot

I will update as often as possible.

#LOUD


	5. Cherry Stem Theory

No One's POV

Patricia was sitting at the dining room table eating a bowl of cherries when Eddie walked in looking as cute as ever, but she would never admit that out loud.

"What's up Yacker," Eddie said sitting next to her

"What do you want Slimeball," Patricia said glaring at him

"Can't two friends just sit next to each other," Eddie replied

"We are not friends," Patricia retorted with a thick British accent

"Fine, can't two housemates sit next to each other," Eddie told her

"Whatever," she replied simply removing a cherry stem and setting it aside

"You know we have this theory in America," Eddie said picking up the cherry stem, "they say that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot in your mouth then you are a really good kisser."

"Oh really,"she simply replied. She turned and faced Eddie giving him her full attention.

She took the cherry stem and put it in her mouth. It took her about 15 seconds to take the cherry stem out her mouth with a knot in it.

"Not bad. But I'm better," he said with a smirk on his face

"Are you challenging me," Patricia said looking him in the eye.

Eddie nodded and handed Patricia a cherry stem. They both put them in their mouths at the same time, in a race of kissing superiority.

Eddie pulled out the stem half a second before Patricia and let our a victorious "ha"

"Looks like I'm a half a second better kisser than you," Eddie said dropping the knotted stem and leaning closer to Patricia

"Oh please. I bet that if we were to really kiss you wouldn't be able to handle it," Patricia challenged

"That could be arranged. On one condition, you be my girlfriend and let me take you on a date Friday at 5," Eddie replied putting his arm around Patricia's chair

"No problem," Patricia said scooching closer him

"Well than my dear Yacker. Looks like we have something to figure out," said Eddie

"Looks like we do," Patricia agreed closing the gap between them and let's just say they spent the whole day trying to figure out who was better.

THE END

(LINE THAT ISN'T WORKING)

Hey everyone sorry for the late update. Things have been really busy from winning the oratorical contest, my extracurricular activities, state exams, and boy drama. I barely have time to sleep. I promise I will start to update as soon as possible. Follow me on twitter MysteryFan012 (Love_To_Live)


	6. Fire Truck!

No One's POV

All of Anubis house was sitting in the living room bored out of their minds, including Nina, but not KT or Mick, but then what happened led to "things."

"I got it," exclaimed Amber causing everyone to look at her,"let's play truth or dare."

Patricia groaned. "Come on Amber, we aren't 12 anymore," she said

"What's wrong Yacker can't handle a little game or do you have something to hide," Eddie said cocky.

"Oh really. Come on everyone, let's play," she said and everyone gathered in a circle.

"I'll go first," Amber started, "Patricia, truth or dare."

"Dare obviously," she stated simply

"Ok. I date you to wear the outfit of my choice for the rest of the night and don't worry its not pink," Amber challenged with a smile on her face.

"Fine let's just go and get this over with," Patricia caved and went upstairs with Amber.

Five minutes later...

After a series of dares and truths, Amber and Patricia finally come downstairs and all the boys' mouths drop and Eddie literally wasn't blinking. Patricia was wearing a tight black button up top that only went up to her belly button, black booty shorts that barely covered her butt, and no shoes.

The boys finally came out of their trances due to a series of smacks, except Eddie. He still wasn't blinking and looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. Everyone was looking at him waiting for him to come back to Earth.

"I got this." Patricia said walking up to Eddie. She leaned in so their noses were almost touching and screamed at the top of get lungs.

"What the hell Yacker. Trying to make me go deaf now huh," he yelled covering his ears.

"Its not my fault you can't handle a girl walking in the room,"she said sitting next to him.

"Try not to get raped," Joy yelled, "Jerome it's your turn."

"Ok. Eddie truth or dare," he asked.

"Jerry do you know who I am. Dare. Bring it on," Eddie said with confidence.

"If you say so. I dare you to play fire truck with... Patricia. Trixie you're in charge, make him squirm," Jerome said with a smirk

Everyone "oohed," Patricia groaned again, and Eddie was confused.

"I am not trying trying to sound stupid but what is fire truck," Eddie questioned

"I have to keep making you uncomfortable or reach a point were you can't handle it or can't keep up by doing sensual things like rubbing against your leg until you yell fire truck," Patricia said with a frown.

"Let's just get over with," she added dragging him to his room.

Once they are behind closed doors...

"Just sit it the chair and close your eyes," Patricia ordered and Eddie did as she said since this was most likely going to be fun for him.

Patricia slowly trailed each of her hands up Eddie's legs then sitting on him, straddling him causing Eddie's heart to beat faster. Patricia ran her fingers up his body and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her top leaving a view of her red lace bra.

"You can open your eyes now," she whispered in his ear. Eddie opened his eyes and took in the view

"Not bad, but I'm not cracking yet," he says despite his racing heart

"You won't last long. Trust me," she whispered in his ear, biting it causing him to shiver.

"I refuse to cave," Eddie said determined but shaky

Patricia didn't answer she just kissed him, bringing Eddie to try and get some control over the situation. He grabbed her waist and pushed her into him, but she refused to crumble so put some more force on his 'area' and pulling on Eddie's golden locks. He groaned. Patricia started kissing down Eddie's neck started to bite down on his collarbone, Eddie let out a low growl and started to kiss down Patricia's neck causing her to moan.

"You won't last long Yacker," Eddie mumbled against her neck

In response, Patricia grabbed the back of Eddie's neck bringing his face back to hers with more force. Both of them opened their mouths at they same time and were instantly locked in a battle for dominance. Patricia pulled Eddie's sorry off his body and started to feel the abs she just exposed. Eddie unbuttoned Patricia's top revealing her red lace bra. Eddie wasn't sure how much more he could take of this before he loses control and if he does he won't be able to restrain himself. When Patricia started to work his belt, Eddie, out of breath, said "Fire Truck."

"That's what I thought Miller note let's back. I don't know how long we face been doing this," Patricia said getting off Eddie and putting on and buttoning her top.

"Let's say we to this again some other time this time no bet involved," Eddie said pulling on his top walking closer to Patricia.

"Sure. If the world was ever abducted by aliens," she said fixing her hair

"Come on. We both know we line each other. Look at what we just did," Eddie getting tired of this act

"It was a dare and I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't," she says turning to face Eddie

"Yeah right. There are plenty of reasons why we should go out."

Then the yelling begins again.

"Will you stop it. You keep acting like you absolutely need to go out with me," Patricia yelled

"Me. What about you with your constant act of denial," Eddie hollered back at her.

"You know what. I'm going to bed. I don't feel like arguing tonight," she said starting to walk out the room

"Patricia wait. Can we just talk," Eddie pleaded, no longer yelling, grabbing Patricia's arm to stop her.

"Goodnight," Patricia responded simply, in a quiet voice, walking up to her room, leaving Eddie more determined than ever to finally get her to be his girlfriend.

THE END

(IMAGINARY LINE)

I an so tired, I didn't finish my homework and my whole class depends on me for almost everything. You know the process: Follow me on twitter, send prompts that I promise I will use. I just need some inspiration.

Bye. I need to pass out on my bed and never wake up, jk.

#ExtraordinaryMe


	7. The Night After!

**Sorry for the really late update. School had been crazy but everything is under control and stories will be updated. Send me prompts and I will try to make a chapter out of them.**

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter "Fire Truck"**

* * *

No one's POV

That night after the game ended and everyone went to bed. Joy asked if she wanted to have one if their late night rom-com movie night and of course Patricia agreed.

Patricia went downstairs to get snacks and drinks and went back upstairs to Joy.

"Hey Trish. I think I left my phone in the laundry room. Can you go get it for me?" Joy asked

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Patricia teased and went downstairs again, this time to the laundry room.

As Patricia opened the laundry room door, she was pushed in and she heard the door lock behind her.

"Sorry Trixie but I had to do it," Joy whispered from the other side of the room, "I'll be back in half an hour and there better be good results."

Patricia was about to ask what was Joy talking about when she heard a voice. To be specific the voice of the person she snogged earlier that night.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said hopping down from the washing machine he was sitting on, waiting for her.

"What the hell is going on Slimeball," Patricia spat desperate to leave, not wanting to talk. Secretly,she wanted a repeat of the Fire Truck event that happened earlier, this time not as a game.

"Look Patricia," Eddie started walking towards Patricia," I really really like you. And I know you feel the same way. Please just talk to me. Why is it so hard for you to just admit that you like me."

Eddie clapped to turn on the lights and Patricia saw he was shirtless. She tried her best not to focus out stare at his rock hard abs and and sweatpants that hung low, showing off his boxers and "V"

"It's hard to admit something that is not true," Patricia said abs it almost convinced Eddie, almost. Obviously she is a good liar but he notices that she hesitates the slightest bit. No one would be able to notice, expect Eddie that is.

"We both know that is a lie. Look Patricia," Eddie said coping her face in his hands,"I want to be with you. I have never felt like this about anyone. It's only you. Say you'll be my girlfriend. I won't quit until you do."

"Eddie I-," Patricia whispered but Eddie silenced her with a gentle kiss. However, Patricia was tense.

"I'm scared of what'll happen if this didn't end well," Patricia admitted looking up at Eddie. He thought she looked so beautiful. No shoes on so she was so short. No make up on but she had a natural beauty and looked so innocent. Yoga shorts and a tight tank top on which made Eddie want her even more.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I can't go on just being friends with you. I like too much. Every time I see you all I think about is kissing you and you being mine," Eddie said still holding Patricia's face in his hands.

Eddie looked at her for a moment and hesitated before kissing her again. A soft loving kiss, fireworks exploding even in that small kiss.

"I really like you too. I just don't want any of us to hurt," Patricia said still scared to say yes

"And I won't let that happen. You are the only one that really gets me I'm this house. You know what to say that can make me feel better or break me down. Please Patricia," Eddie pleaded honesty and love in his eyes and voice that Patricia can see herself.

Patricia just leaned in and kissed him, hands wrapping around his neck. Eddie kissed back sliding hands down her body to grip her waist. Patricia pulled back slightly so their lips were only grazing. "Yes." That was all she said and Eddie grinned, leaning back in to capture her lips.

They just stood there kissing, but that wasn't enough for Patricia. She tangled her hands in his soft hair and pressed her lips harder on his, making him groan. He tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss was needy. It expressed the need that went through both of them for each other. Their mouths opened and suddenly they were snogging in the middle of the laundry room. They were so caught up in kissing they didn't even realize the door opened.

"As much as I hate to break this up, I just saw Victor getting ready to come down here and do one of his surprise house checks," Joy said, causing the couple to break the kiss. Eddie gave her one more peck and says "G'night babe."

Patricia snuck upstairs to her room with Joy and Eddie to his room.

Once behind closed doors, Joy suddenly asked, "Did I hear wrong or did he just call you 'babe.'"

That forced Patricia to go through every detail of what happened in that room. Once they went to bed, Patricia went to bed with a smile on her face, forgetting the rom-com movie night since it was just part of a scene to get her and Eddie together and she couldn't have been happier that Joy tricked her.

* * *

**I finally finished the chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Find me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome.**

**Love HOA**

**Favorite if you want a season 4.**

**#Loud**


	8. An Alternate Ending!

**I'm back again and this time sooner. Anyway this is what I would liked to happen when Patricia found out Mr. Sweet was Eddie's dad in Season 2**

* * *

No one's POV

Patricia was on her way downstairs to apologize to Eddie about being so harsh to him and wishing he got expelled after the while Vera scandal. She stopped at his door when she heard voices. She peeked through the door since it was slightly open. It was Mr Sweet and Eddie and Eddie didn't look so happy.

"I always knew this place would bring out the worst in you. I hoped you'd prove me wrong," Sweetie said slightly raising his voice

"Looks like I disappointed you again," Eddie mocked.

"Well looks like you finally got what you wanted," Sweetie said ignoring Eddie's tone

"Really. Victor's converting the cellar into an arcade," Eddie said still giving Sweetie attitude

"I'm sending you home," Sweetie said firmly. Patricia's silently gasped

"One step ahead of you Eric," Eddie said angrily throwing his clothes into a suitcase. He looked like he was about to blow.

"Why can't you call me-," Mr. Sweet started but Eddie interrupted, finally having enough

"Dad! Why would I? You've never been a father to me and you never will. Just go," Eddie erupted gesturing to the door.

Mr. Sweet opened the door prepared to leave only to realize Patricia who didn't look happy whatsoever.

"Mr. Sweet's your dad," Patricia angrily said looking at Eddie

"If you want to talk Edison well you know where to find me," Mr. Sweet said holding back tears and left

"So much for thinking you trusted me," Patricia yelled at him angry.

"I do," Eddie hollered back not wanting to lose her due to his secret.

Yeah. Well it doesn't look like that from where I'm standing," Patricia retorted and left

"Patricia wait," Eddie called out. He was about to throw another tantrum, but went after Patricia. 'She is too important to let go' he thought

He saw her run out Anubis house and head to a clearing in the woods. Once she finally sat down and relaxed, he approached her.

"Look Patricia, please let me explain," Eddie pleaded. Patricia stood up and was about to leave but Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him

"Let go of me Eddie or should I call you Edison," Patricia said trying to escape his grip but he was too strong

"Please Yacker. Everyone already doesn't trust for almost getting Mara expelled. I know we are not on the best of terms but please I convinced Mr. Sweet to let Mara stay at the school," Eddie replied desperately trying to get her to listen to him

"You have five minutes," Patricia said giving in to his pleas. Eddie let go of her and just stood in front of her.

"I never wanted things to go this far. I just wanted your attention and get closer to you, but I guess I went too far. I really like you and that's why I didn't tell you about Eric. I thought that if you knew I was a Sweet that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I trust you. Please believe that. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone before. I never wanted to upset you. That's the last thing I would want to do. That's why when I saw you so upset about Mara's expulsion, I had to fix it and when you were upset about me not telling about Sweetie I had to come after you. I don't know of I'll be able to convince Eric to let me stay, but if I don't I need you to know that you are the best that has ever happened to me. You may think that it sounds sappy or I might be lying but I mean it with all my heart. You are-," Eddie was about to continue but Patricia cut him off with a kiss.

Eddie was shocked but kissed back anyway. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his golden locks. Eddie gripped her waist and pulled her closer so they flush against each other. As much as Eddie wanted to continue he had to pull away, but gave her one last peck.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that because I really did, but why did you kiss me," Eddie said with a slight smile on his face.

"First of all, you were rambling. Second, That was really sweet. Third, your dad is right there," Patricia said pointing behind him.

They separated and turned to face him.

"How long have you been standing there," Eddie said not trying to upset his dad

"Long enough. I heard everything and I think that you should stay in the school with a clean slate," Mr Sweet decided surprising both of the teens

"Really? Why did you change your mind," Eddie asked walking a bit closer to his dad

"Because I was your age once and love can make a person do crazy things. If you really want to stay here than I don't want to object. Only if you are willing to make an effort to get to know each other better and both of you having better behavior in class. Deal" Mr. Sweet explained and reached out his hand to shake with Eddie.

"Deal Dad," Eddie agreed shaking hands with his dad smiling.

Mr. Sweet then left to go back to his office and give them some alone time.

"So I take you don't want anyone to know that Sweetie's your dad," Patricia said once Mr. Sweet was out of earshot

"I'm not ready yet," Eddie admitted knowing that she wanted him to come clean

"Fine. I'll keep your little secret. I'm going back to the house," Patricia said getting frustrated leaving but Eddie stopped her

"No wait. I just- I'm afraid that once everyone knows the truth they'll start treating me differently," Eddie admitting holding Patricia by her forearms, " I don't trust them like I trust you."

"Are trying to suck up," Patricia asked looking up at him since there was a height difference

"No. I'm being honest," Eddie said smoothly then he slid his hands down Patricia's arms to hold her hands.

"Since we're being honest, I'm sorry I was so harsh and said that I wished you got expelled. You know that's not true right," Patricia said looking up in his beautiful eyes

"I don't know. I might need some convincing," Eddie smirked letting go of get hands to tuck a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear.

Patricia got up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on lips.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that," Eddie said walking backwards unknowingly towards a tree.

Patricia walked up to Eddie and grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pressed her lips against his. Eddie responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Patricia then pushed him against the tree and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same with her waist. They continued snogging for a bit and then Patricia pulled away.

"How about now," she asked while a smirk on her face

"I will never doubt you again. So quick question, are we together now or what," Eddie asked and Patricia couldn't believe he was asking that.

"You're really asking that. I don't just make out with any guy you know," Patricia replied surprised at his stupidity.

"I know you wouldn't do that. I didn't mean to make you think that I think that you do that. I just don't want to assume because you know what they say you that when you assume you make an ass of u and me-," Eddie started rambling nervously and Patricia just laughed

"I never thought I'd see the day that the bad boy gets nervous over some girl," Patricia mocked

"You're not just some girl. You're Yacker, Blabs, Patricia Williamson, and most importantly my girlfriend," Eddie said flirtatiously

"You need to stop that and we need to get back. It's getting dark," Patricia said leaving his grasp, "Oh and one more thing."

"What," Eddie simply said

"This," Patricia replied and pushed Eddie in the muddy puddle that was beside him.

"You are so dead," Eddie threatened getting up and trying to get mud off his shirt.

"Not if you can't catch me," Patricia said and ran away towards the house.

**The End! Please send in prompts.**

**Follow me on Twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on Instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on Wattpad where I will be posting these stories: Shygirl012**

**I DO NOT OWN HOA**


	9. Locked In The Crypt

**Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. You encouraged me to upload another. There are other prompts I received that I promise I will make chapters of.**

* * *

Prompted by: DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085

No one's POV

"Why don't you go stuff a lemon to your esophagus, then maybe you wouldn't talk so much," Eddie yelled back at Patricia. Those two have been arguing ever since they came back to school after summer and more importantly their breakup.

They were arguing at the dinner table in front of everyone for who knows what. Everyone was getting tired of this, even Trudy and Victor.

"I had a reason for saying I never wanted to see you again because you really are a jerk," Patricia hollered.

"You know what Piper really is the better twin. I should've asked her out when I had the chance," Eddie shouted back. Everyone just gasped at what he just said. Now he went too far. The moment he realized what he says he regretted it.

"Patricia I'm-," Eddie started to apologize but was cut off by Patricia throwing fruit punch in his face and leaving the table. Eddie took the napkin and wiped his face of the red liquid.

"You really went far this time," Joy said leaving to go after Eddie

"You seriously messed up dude," Alfie said shaking his head at Eddie.

KT, even though she was the newbie, was tired of this and just wanted them to get back together.

Her plan was to lock then in the crypt until they admit they still like each other.

That night after curfew KT texted Patricia asking for help in the crypt, saying it was already open, which is true. KT was however in the living room discreetly waiting for her to leave and waited another 5 minutes before texting Eddie to meet her in the crypt asap because "she found something."

KT followed Eddie towards the crypt while staying undetected. Once Eddie reached the crypt he saw it was open and went inside.

He was slowly walking in when Patricia, who was already in there,punched him in the nose.

"What the hell Patricia," Eddie said holding his nose.

"What are you doing here? Where is KT," Patricia said not even apologizing for unknowingly punching him in the nose.

"I should ask you the same thing," Eddie asked still enduring the throbbing pain in his nose.

They were about to start arguing when they heard the crypt door slam door slam close and lock. They both went to the door and started banging, asking to be let out. Then, they heard KT on the other side.

"Sorry but this is for your own good. I'll be back in the morning and you guys better be cool or else you will stay in there," Kt explained.

"You better let us out now or else you'll regret it," Patricia threatened banging on the door one last time.

"I actually agree with Blabs. This isn't funny KT," Eddie yelled releasing his bleeding nose.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. I'll see you in the morning," KT said and left.

Eddie and Patricia heard departing footsteps and groaned. Patricia looked at Eddie and suddenly realized how bad his nose really is.

"Aw. That doesn't look pretty. I'm sorry about your nose. I thought you were one of the bad guys," Patricia apologized lightly touching his nose causing Eddie to wince in pain.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Patricia Williamson apologizes, but anyway apology accepted. It wad an accident," Eddie said smirking and Patricia shivered. "Are you cold Trixie?"

"Kind of. Considering I'm only wearing Jean shorts and a tank top," Patricia admitted rubbing her arms

"Here," Eddie said giving her his jacket.

Patricia mumbled a thanks and put on the leather jacket which was really large on her.

They stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes sitting on the floor when Eddie groaned in pain.

"This really hurts you know," Eddie said holding his nose again. Patricia crawled over to Eddie and sat in front of him lightly touching his nose.

"Use this," Eddie said taking of his shirt exposing his abs. Patricia just stared at his abs and the shirt unable to say anything. "To wipe up the blood," Eddie explained bringing Patricia back to Earth

Patricia took the shirt and used the hem of the shirt to wipe up the blood. Eddie stared at Patricia as she attended to his nose. He was focused at her beautiful features: her high cheekbones, her nice plump lips, her auburn curls that went to up her shoulders. He thought she looks perfect and something popped into his mind 'Why did they break up in the first place.'

"There," Patricia said bringing Eddie out of his thoughts. She sat next to him, and handed him back his shirt.

"Who would've thought Yacker would be a good nurse," Eddie joked.

"Why don't you shut up," Patricia yelled.

"Coming from the person with the biggest mouth I know. I really should get ear plugs," Eddie yelled back glaring

"You should really get mouthwash," Patricia glared back at him

"I hate you," Eddie hollered. They both started yelling at each other again.

"You are all talk. Actions speak louder than words doofus," Patricia screamed at him

Suddenly it wasn't insult after insult. They couldn't take the tension that was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Their lips crashed together and fireworks exploded. It was as if feelings that they had been holding back were expressed in that one kiss.

Patricia's hands went to Eddie's hair and Eddie pulled her into his lap. Their mouths opened and their tongues were in a battle of dominance that they are equally matched in. Hand roamed, tongues battled, teeth clashed. Eddie's hands went under her shirt and rubbed circles in her back causing Patricia to suppress a moan. Patricia tugged at his hair pressing her lips harder on his. Eddie broke the kiss and went to her neck. He kissed down her neck and went to her collarbone. He bit down hard causing her to let out a moan.

When he started to lick and soothe the pain, Patricia suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away and stood up. Facing away from Eddie she ran her fingers through her hair trying to regulate her heart rate and tug the jacket closer to her body.

"Are you okay," Eddie asked concerned of her and stood up. She turned to face him and she had tears in her eyes causing Eddie heart to break.

"If I did something wrong tell me and I'll stop," Eddie said attempting to touch her but she took a step back.

"Does it do you pleasure messing with me," Patricia asked her voice cracking as tears flooded her eyes.

"It's like you purposely want to drive me insane," Patricia said wiping away her tears

"You know that is not true. I would never try to hurt you," Eddie tried to reassure her.

"Then why are you doing this to me? It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to fall for an American bad boy. You shouldn't be able to get to me," Patricia yelled throwing her hands up in frustration

"You fell for me," Eddie says surprised, "Then why did you dump me."

"I didn't dump you," Patricia argued not liking how that word sounded

"Dump, Break up, Split up, call it whatever you want, but either way you broke my heart," Eddie replied causing Patricia to sigh.

"I didn't want that to happen," Patricia said unhappy that she caused him heartbreak

"Then why did you break up with me," Eddie asked not able to stand another moment not knowing.

"Why did you date me in the first place? It's like you said 'Why didn't you date Piper the first chance you had. She is the better twin," Patricia replied sitting down on the floor

"I'm sorry about that. I was way out of line. You know I didn't mean it. It was the heat of the moment. I forgot why we were even fighting that time," Eddie said regretting what he said about Piper. He took a seat next to her.

"Why do fight so much," Patricia wondered, "We never used to fight that much last year. What happened to us?"

"We changed. We were so close even as frenemies last year, but now it's like we're barely friends," Eddie shrugged unhappy of how childish they were acting now.

"I don't want us to be like that," Patricia admitted honestly

"Neither do I. Why can't we get back to how we were last year or even better get back together," Eddie suggested

"I don't know Eddie," Patricia whispered looking down.

"You never answered my question. Why did you break up with me," Eddie asked again in hopes of getting an actual answer.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. It's like you said Piper's the better twin. Things were getting really serious and I was worried someone was going to get hurt so I broke it off before that cold happen," Patricia explained.

"Seriously. Patricia you know that I love that you are nothing like Piper and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I only said that because I was acting stupid and I lost the best relationship I ever had," Eddie said fully facing Patricia.

"So what now," Patricia asked not knowing what is going to happen next.

"Well. I was hoping that we could get back together," Eddie suddenly said his flirtatious side showing

"Um. Let me think about," Patricia said playfully and Eddie gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"I'm just joking. Yes I'll get back together with you," Patricia laughed.

"Good. Now let's try and get out of here," Eddie smiled standing up and putting on his shirt.

After a few minutes of looking around and thinking, Eddie spotted a random old staff and got an idea.

"I got it. See that skylight. Let's try to break it and climb out," Eddie suggested.

"It's worth a try," Patricia gave in willing to give it a chance.

Eddie climbed on top of Frobisher's tomb and used the staff to break the skylight window. He then grabbed Patricia and gave her a boost so she can climb out. Once she was out she let out her hand and helped Eddie out the crypt.

On their way back to the house, they held hands and talked making up for the time they didn't because they were broken up and fighting.

"Should we get revenge on KT for the little stunt she pulled," Eddie asked standing with her outside the house.

"No. She is the newbie and she did help us get back together, so she'll just get a warning," Patricia said giving KT a chance.

They quietly snuck into the house and they were about to back to their rooms when Patricia tried to give Eddie back his jacket, but he refused.

"Keep it. It looks better on you and I know you like it. Good night Yack," Eddie said kissing her in the cheek and going to his room.

Patricia went up to her room, changed to her pajamas, and went to sleep with a smile on her, the faint smell of Eddie's cologne still on her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and send in prompts that I will use. **

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#Loud**


	10. The Bet!

**Sorry for the late update. I love all the prompts that I've been receiving Keep sending them in and I promise to write them. I gotta do something to keep me busy over the summer.**

**Prompted by: DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085**

* * *

No one's POV

Patricia was walking too the kitchen when Eddie bumped into her and spilled his water on her shirt.

"You are such a doofus. Why won't you watch where you're going," Patricia snapped

"You bumped into me," Eddie retorted.

"No Slimeball. You bumped into me and spilled your drink on my new shirt," Patricia yelled gesturing to her shirt.

"You always have one of those mean nicknames for me," Eddie pointed out

"So what Weasel," Patricia said while glaring

"There it is again. Weasel, Slimeball, doofus. I bet that you can't spend one whole day without insulting me in any way. To make it even better you have to call me by a cute pet name everyone we see each other," Eddie challenged

"You're so on. I never back down from a challenge," Patricia aged not entirely knowing what she got herself into.

"We'll start tomorrow so you can get the insults out of your system," Eddie decided thinking she won't be able to won the date either way.

"Fine. If I win you have to do whatever I say for a week," Patricia said

"But WHEN I win you have to make out with me whenever I ask for one week. No complaints whatsoever," Eddie said confidently

"First of all, I don't kiss guys that I'm not dating. Second, don't sound do confident they you're going to win. Third, you're a weaselface," Patricia replied

"Well you'll have no choice. Do we have a deal," Eddie asked sticking his hand out.

"Your on. We'll start in the morning," Patricia accepted and shook his hand.

The Next Morning...

Patricia walked into the kitchen for breakfast when she saw Eddie was at the table with everyone else.

"How are you doing this fine morning," Eddie asked Patricia as she walked in

"Fine," Patricia simply replied but wanting to call him by a cute petty name.

"Fine who," Eddie teased. Obviously he hasn't forgotten

"Babe," Patricia said with a fake smile on her face. She took her seat next to Joy and everyone looked at her shock because of what she said. She ignored the stares and ate her breakfast. She was gong to leave for school when Eddie suddenly asked a question.

"Hey Yacker. Do you want to walk to school together," Eddie asked knowing she can't say anything mean to him.

"I would love to Boo," Patricia said adding the pet name at the end because she had to. They left together end the rest of the house stared in confusion of the pair's behavior.

Later In The Day...

Patricia was walking through the halls with Joy explaining the whole bet to her. As she was walking Eddie quietly ran behind her and grabbed her by the waist lifting her off the ground and sure as hell surprising her.

Patricia turned around to face him with anger on her face. She yelled, "What is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a baby? You are such a cockroach."

Patricia then covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, suddenly realizing what she said. During that moment Joy made a discreet exit leaving then two alone.

"You snuck up on me. That is not fair," Patricia snapped removing her hand from her mouth.

"You never made up any rules so that was completely fair. You lost now put on lip gloss we have things to do," Eddie smirked taking Patricia with him to their next class together.

They walked into their next class which just so happens to be Mr. Sweet's class. They say at a table at the back.

"Please tell me we're not going to snog in front of your dad," Patricia whisper yelled.

Eddie looked at her with his mesmerizing brown eyes and Patricia saw that they had a mixture of feelings in them: lust, love, and SADNESS.

Just as Eddie's dad walked in, Eddie kissed Patricia on the lips. Patricia hand went behind his head and played with the hair. However before Mr. Sweet could yell at them to stop Patricia pulled away and ran out the classroom.

Eddie went after her, not listening to his father telling him to get back to class this instant. Hr found Patricia alone in the lounge room laying face down on the couch.

"Patricia are you-," Eddie started but was interrupted by Patricia yelling "leave me alone."

"I'm sorry. I just really like you and really wanted to kiss you. The moment I won the bet I realized that just kissing you isn't enough. I want you to be my girlfriend," Eddie confessed standing in front of the couch.

"Still out of anything you could've had youasked to snog me," Patricia screamed getting off the couch and standing in front of him.

"I didn't think you'd hate kissing me that much," Eddie whispered looking down at the floor. Patricia started pacing around the lounge

"You don't get it. It's not that I hated the kiss, it's that I liked. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fall for an American bad boy. My first kiss wasn't supposed to be like that. You aren't supposed to get back at me. You ate supposed to be scared of me. Things are so flip flop with you and I-," Patricia was interrupted by Eddie turning her towards him and kissing her.

Patricia wanted to pull away but kissing him felt too good so she kissed back. Her hand automatically went to his hair. She tugged at his hair slightly deepening the kiss. Eddie held onto her waist and gave it a little squeeze. When Eddie was asking for permission Patricia suddenly pushed him away.

"Why do you keep kissing me," Patricia yelled not wanting to admit her feelings

"The same reason that you keep kissing back. I've fallen for you. I can't find my feelings any longer. If it means anything you were my first kiss too," Eddie said letting go of Patricia

"Really?" Patricia asked using it as an opportunity to make him nervous.

"Yeah," Eddie said looking at the floor blushing. Patricia went behind Eddie and ran her hand up his back making him breath unevenly.

"Oh is big bad getting nervous and shy. Aren't you supposed to be the overly confident guy. Aren't you supposed to be making me feel like how you're feeling right now," Patricia whispered in his ear making him shiver.

"Oh well you see uh what had happened was uh um uh," Eddie stuttered.

"You know what I noticed," Patricia said circling around him stopping in front of him. Eddie just looked at her unable to speak.

"We have the same shirt but you know what the only difference is " Patricia asked looking up at him. Eddie still looked at her not able to make a sound.

"I'm only wearing a bra under this, but I guess you're wearing nothing right," Patricia said waiting for an answer but Eddie was getting more nervous by the second.

"No answer huh. Looks like I'll just have to find got myself," Patricia flirted walking closer to Eddie.

"Is it getting hot in here," Eddie choked out pulling at his collar. Patricia burst out laughing.

"You should seen your face. Anyway I think it's sweet that you waited until now to kiss someone and you chose me," Patricia said once she stopped laughing.

"Now about the bet," Eddie asked getting his cool back. Patricia raised her eyebrows waiting for him to talk.

"How about we make this make out thing real? You know actually date," Eddie flirted and Patricia's eyes widened

"Come on please. It's like you said you don't kiss random guys and remember that I saved my first kiss for you," Eddie said trying to convince Patricia.

"Fine. I'll date you," Patricia agreed not hiding her feeling any longer.

"So Blabs. Hire about we go on our first date right about now," Eddie asked holding Patricia's hand.

"What about your dad? We're missing his class right now and he is going to eventually find us and punish us?" Patricia answered even though she really wants to go on that date.

"My dearest Yacker. Let's not worry about Eric right now. I'll talk to him when we get back and everything will be fine?," Eddie replied calmly tugging at Patricia's hand trying to get her to follow him towards the exit.

"Fine but if we get in trouble you're taking the blame," Patricia caved following Eddie outside the school.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Eddie said throwing his arm around her shoulder leading her to God knows where.

* * *

**Chapter over. Please keep sending in prompts. I promise to write . I'm working on another chapter right now.** **You can send in suggestions for this story another story or for making a new story.**

**Follow me on twitter: Mystery Fan012**

**Follow me on Instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on Wattpad: Shhygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#HOALover**

**#LOUD**


	11. Not a Chapter!

**Sorry that this is not a chapter. I will sadly not be posting any more chapters until July 30 in celebration for the House of Anubis holiday. On that day I will be posting more than one chapter however the number of chapters is still not certain. It all depends on the amount of free time and amount of prompts I get. **

**Also to that guest that said some of chapters are similar to other stories I promise that that is a honest coincidence. The fact that you said it is especially chapter nine is not fair nor makes that much sense. In case you didn't read what I said it was prompted by someone else. People give me the ideas and I write the chapter. If it is similar to other chapters that is honestly not my fault. I just want to get it out in the open that I do not copy other people's fan fics. There are a lot of similar fan fics on this website but that doesn't mean people are copying.**

**That kind of made me a little sad that when I try to make good fan fics based on prompts I get there is someone that thinks I just take someone else's work as my own. All the positive reviews are great but that one bad review just made me majorly sad. On a sadness scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 63.**

**Anyway follow me on Instagram: BooBooSwirls. Forget about the wattpad I'm might just delete it. I thought about making my own unique teen fiction but now I'm not so sure. I'll try my best to write as many chapters for the Anubis holiday. If you want to participate in the holiday you can write your own chapters and publish or PM me to publish it but do not worry I'll put your name, on it.**

**Bye. I gotta go eat some ice cream to try and cheer me up. :'(**


End file.
